Matt
is a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. He is half of the dynamic duo that is Two Best Friends Play, the other being Pat. His YouTube channel is TheSw1tcher. Description is Pat's foil, and as such, is not nearly as smart or good as Pat at video games, especially when it comes to navigating. However, Matt often trolls Pat, and frequently gets him with savvy and well-timed "your mom" jokes. He is a smooth ladies man who is both charismatic and charming. He is also a true American; none are more patriotic than him. He is also the world's biggest Punisher fan. Matt, as Pat has been quick to point out, is terrible at navigating. Quotes See the rest at Matt's Quotes page Trivia *Matt is Canadian. His mother was born in the United States. Because of this, he was made fun of for being a United States citizen. *Matt's birthday is August 27th *Matt's nickname in high school was "The Switcher", hence the name of his channel. *Matt was paired with hip-hop artist Bless in his high school drama class, according to their Def Jam Fight For New York Brawl episode. Matt explains that Bless never showed up for class, forcing Matt to do both parts for the skits himself. In the end, Matt got a 98 in that class. *In the first episode of the Final Fight 3 two-part series, Matt reveals that the original Final Fight was the first arcade game Matt remembers playing. It was also the first Super Nintendo game he played. * According to their second season finale, Matt's IQ is 48. * Matt failed two courses in college due to an addiction to Animal Crossing. * Matt has been banned from Neogaf three times. * He is a known tester for the video game No More Heroes. *Matt edits the videos for the Let's Plays. * Matt has a snake called Jack, named after Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * During a conversation with Pat, Matt claims that he falls under "all fun, no dignity." * In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan parody "Two Best Sisters Play " he is portrayed by Princess Luna. * In more of the recent videos, it has been revealed that Matt has a "fondness" for PT Cruisers, despite not driving. * In Two Best Friends Play: Mortal Kombat Komplete, Matt commented that he was 9 when Mortal Kombat II debuted in 1993, which would mean he was born in 1984. *Matt is known to cry at really dumb things that no one will understand. For example, he cried near the end of Ratatouille, during the food critic's flashback. *In the No More Heroes 2 playthrough, Matt stated No More Heroes was his favorite new franchise of the seventh video game generation. *Matt doesn't like Taylor Swift and thinks she's garbage. *Matt is a huge fan of the manga Berserk , this is evident by the big ass poster in his apartment and the numerous Berserk references in his videos. *In part twenty-six of the Chrono Trigger playthough Pat says Matt went to school for an art major. *In a Reddit AMA Pat told the fans that Matt also quit his shit job, which for him was working QA. *Matt edits all the machinima videos while Pat handles the LP's he's in and Matt and Woolie split the chore on their videos. *In part seven of The Last of Us playthrough, Pat says that Matt learned how to hop a barbed wire fence from working at Greenpeace. *In Saturday Night Slammasters, Matt said that he is '5 7". *In part twelve of their Last of Us playthrough, Pat points out that Matt has pet rats. Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Matt Gallery matt.png Matt Intro.png Matt Real Life.png See the rest at Matt's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Matt